Convergence: Swamp Thing Issue 1
Synopsis "It's Not Easy Being Green!" The skies over Houma have turned a strange shade of red, and the Swamp Thing feels as though the answers as to why can be found in Gotham City. Having spent some time over the last year perfecting his ability to travel through The Green, he intends to go immediately, but his friend Abby Cable - whom he is in love with, despite her marriage - begs to come with him, and he reluctantly agrees. After taking a private train car together, Swamp Thing feels that he and Abby have got closer through the journey, but upon discovering that the skies above Gotham were red too, he insists that they try to contact the Batman immediately. Once in Gotham Central Park, Swamp Thing tries to access the Green and use it to locate the Batman. However, in his attempt to do so, he is thrown out of the Green, and his connection with it is severed. Within moments, a dome closes around Gotham City and cuts it off from the rest of the world. With horror, he realizes that he can't use his abilities to escape it. He and Abby are trapped there, just like the others. After a day in the park together, Abby concludes that the two of them should part ways. He should make the best of it by living in the park, and she needs to get a job and a roof over her head. Reluctant to part with her, Swamp Thing agrees. A week later, Abby returns with the news that the people of Gotham are, for the most part, taking their imprisonment in stride. They assume the Justice League or Batman will save them. Fortunately, she managed to get herself a one-room apartment and a job at a flower shop for the time being. As time goes on, Swamp Thing's energy fades, and he begins to look more withered and haggard without the power of the Green to sustain him. He has become a slave to the seasons, fading as summer fades to autumn. Worriedly, Abby brings him a bottle of plant food, hoping that it will give him a bit more vigor. Unfortunately, he will have to ration it, as there's a limited supply of all resources now. Some months later, Poison Ivy escapes Batgirl's pursuit into the park, only to be stopped short by a rogue vine. Batgirl has heard reports of a strange guardian angel in the park in the past few months and offers her thanks to nobody in particular. As it happened, it was the work of Abby - Swamp Thing is too tired, resting to preserve his energy. After using the last bag of fertilizer she could get her hands on, he may not make it much longer. Suddenly, a voice from beyond the dome rings out, warning that the dome will soon come down, and champions from each of the cities beyond the dome must rise and fight for their survival. Only one city will survive. With the dome gone, Swamp Thing's connection to the Green is restored, and he feels better than ever. Unfortunately, he and Abby are mysteriously transported out of the park to another place. They hear the beating of wings, and are horrified when they witness a swarm of ''vampires'' eager to consume them. Desperately, Swamp Thing tries to defend Abby from the horde that threatens to overwhelm them both. Appearances "It's Not Easy Being Green!" Individuals *Swamp Thing (Pre-Crisis) *Abby Arcane (Pre-Crisis) *Batgirl (Pre-Crisis) *Sunderland Corporation **General Sunderland (Pre-Crisis) *Maxwell Ferrett (Pre-Crisis) *Poison Ivy (Pre-Crisis) *Telos *Vampires (Red Rain) *Matt Cable (Pre-Crisis) *Jason Woodrue (Pre-Crisis) *Alec Holland (Pre-Crisis) Locations *Louisiana (Pre-Crisis) **Houma *Gotham City (Pre-Crisis) **Gotham Central Park *Gotham City (Earth-43) Items *Coming Soon Behind the Scenes *Coming Soon Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Coming Soon External Links *''Convergence: Swamp Thing'' Issue 1 on DC Wiki *[https://comicvine.gamespot.com/convergence-swamp-thing-1-it-s-not-easy-being-gree/4000-486672/ Convergence: Swamp Thing Issue 2] on Comic Vine Category:Comic Books